The Time Of Our Lives
by I-am-Bex
Summary: what happens when four eighth go to a boarding school for spies, and they are sent on a mission before they have been there for an entire month?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know, I have two other stories that are unfinished, and I should finish them, but I get inspired!**

**Chapter 1**

"Cammie, why do you have to leave?"

"Aunt Abby wants me to go to this privet boarding school for high school."

"I know, but still…" my best and only friend trailed off.

"Bex, don't worry about it. We still have the rest of this year, and eighth grade year to convince your parents to let you go with me"

"Hey Baxter!" someone yelled

"What do you want Corey?"

"I just didn't know if you knew that you are sitting with garbage"

"The only garbage I see is you" she retorted

"I'de be careful who you hang out with or fat and ugly will rub off on you like a desease"

"I would say the same to you, but you are already a lost cause"

"You should be careful who you insult!"

"I should say the same to you!"

"I can kick the crap out of you Baxter!"

"Want to put to the test?" she asked, fake sincerity dripping from her voice.

Corey Michaelson huffed and started to turn away, but then turned back to us. "Hey fish face! Maybe you should have died with your crap parents and save the rest of our eyes from hurting at the sight of your fat ugly face!" he sneered at me, then Bex coiled her fists, charged him, tackled him, and punched him square in the face.

"Bex, get of of him, he isn't worth it."I said, pulling her off of him.

"That's what I have been saying about you…you are worth breathing the same air I do!" he spat, and then stormed off.

Right now, we are in mid December, in my seventh grade year. I haven't told Bex that I'm moving to Colorado tomorrow, for the rest of seventh grade year. The school that I'm going to go to starts break tomorrow, and it's a month long break, December 12th through January 12th. My parents died a week ago, in a head on collision with a drunk driver. He survived but my parents died, it's not fair. Right now, I live in Virginia. "Bex, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, Cam"

"I leave tomorrow, for the rest of seventh grade. I'll be back next year, but Aunt Abby wants me to go to school in Colorado for a while, so we are moving there for the rest of seventh grade."

Her eyes started to fill with tears "You better Skype me every bloody day, or I will come to Colorado and murder you myself" did I mention she is British and very violent, but I love her, like a sister of course.

"I promise, and Aunt Abby checked with your parents, and you are coming to Colorado for Christmas break, then your mom, my aunt, you, and I are going on a cruise for Spring break, and I move back here in July…" I trailed off

"Are you still going to go by Morgan?"

"No, Abby is adopting me, so I will be Cameron Anne Cameron…what a name." she gave a forced laugh. "Are you going to see me off?"

"Of course!"

"I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I wish you didn't have to leave! And I am going to get my parents to let me go to Gallagher with you next year!"

"You better"

**TIME SKIP! NEXT DAY!**

"she is finally moving" I heard Corey and Zach murmur as they walked past my house, we were putting the last of the boxes in a moving truck, and then we were going to go to the air port.

I walked up to Zachary Goode "what do you want, fish face?" he sneered, fish face was their nickname for me. They said it was because of my fat round face.

"I think you need to know something that everyone hides from you, because you are "popular" but everyone tells me because I'm just the girl that everyone picks on"

"and what's that?"

"your ego is so annoying that everyone including Corey wants to punch you in the face. You actually have a stain on the same jeans you have been wearing for three weeks straight that everyone makes fun of you for. You girlfriend, is cheating on you with Matt, and she laughs at you for not noticing. You still have chubby cheeks so you have no right to call me fish face. And those meat-head jocks that you say are your friends are the ones that put the kick me signs on your back and the stink bombs in your locker." he looked a mix between shocked angry infuriated embarrassed and hurt all at the same time "So, how does it feel, having someone jab at everything you are? Now just imagine being a thirteen year old girl who has one friend and one aunt, both parents are dead, grandparents are dead, an I'm being told that I am garbage and I'm not worth breathing and that I should have been in the car with my parents when they died! You pick on me for my imperfections, LOOK IN THE FREAKIN MIRROR! You are nothing but a jerk who needs everyone to feel like crap so that you can feel good, so you take advantage of a little girl who just lost her parents! You are a monster! You are a monster, that doesn't deserve the "friends" he has. At least my one friend is a true friend unlike your hundred friends who talk crap about you behind your back! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A MONSTER" I turned around an walked back up to the car where my aunt was trying to get the last box into the car and Bex was looking at me wide eyed.

"That was bloody awesome!" she whisper squealed, and I looked over my shoulder to see Zach scream at Corey, then storm off towards Hayden's house, his girlfriend, and I smirked.

We got to the air port, and Bex and I were crying "I'm gonna miss you so much!" I cried

"I'll talk to you once you get there and I'll see you in two weeks" Bex said sternly.

"Of course, but Bex"

"yeah Cam"

"just don't forget me. Please, I know you other friends, but I don't, so please don't move on and leave me behind."

"Never, you are my one true friend and you will be for all eternity" we both smiled, still crying, and we hugged each other

"Come on, Cam, we have to go, our plane is boarding"

"Bye Bex, I love ya"

"Bye Cam, love ya!" we hugged and I boarded our one way plane to Colorado.

"You ok squirt?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering"

"About?"

"Will Mikayla like me?"

"she will absolutely love you"

Aunt Abby has a a four year old daughter named Mikayla. She was married but her husband died, and Aunt Abby took her maiden name again.

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

"who has she been staying with?"

"My friends, Mr and Mrs Sutton. They have a daughter your age, her name is Liz. I have some other friends, the McHenrys, who also have a daughter your age. Her name is Macey."

"cool" I am not good at making friends, so I am not excited about moving. "are you and Mikayla and I moving back to Virginia next year?"

"yes, we are in Colorado for the rest of this year, and next school year I am getting re-transferred to Virginia."

What was she about to say "cool, Aunt Abby, thanks"

"for what"

"for taking me in"

"of course squirt"

"Am I supposed to introduce myself as your daughter or your niece?"

"what would you prefer?"

"to the kids at school, your daughter, but to Mikayla, the Suttons, and the McHenrys, your niece...I assume they already know I'm your niece?"

"yes they do"

"Then, I'm your niece to them, but to everyone else, I'm your daughter."

"ok"

I put my iPod headphones in and turned on ET by Katie Perry, and I thought about the only person other than Bex that was ever nice to me...Nick Melendez.

FLASHBACK!

Zach walked down the hall passing me, and when I walked by, he knocked my books out of my arms, and Corey put a kick me sign on my back. "HEY!" someone yelled at the end of the hall. Nick came up and yelled "Apologize!"

"Why? You didn't get hurt"

"I don't care! I'm sick of you thinking you own the halls!"

"Well I am the quarterback so I guess that means I do"

"no that's just means you are a meat-head jock you doesn't have an ounce of kindness in your body! apologize!" he commanded again

"MAKE ME!"

Then nick punched him square in the nose, and it started gushing blood. Zach looked at him and threw a punch. Nick blocked then kicked him in the gut, then Corey tried to trip him, he jumped and kicked Corey in the stomach. They both gasped for breathe and ran off.

"you ok?" he asked me

"yeah" I looked him in the eyes, expecting to see ridicule, but saw only kindness. "thanks"

"No problem, and don't worry about them, they are just jealous"

"of what"

"of you, your gorgeous"

"I'm fat"

"no, your perfect" I smiled

FLASHBACK FINISHED!

He became my second best friend in the world that day. He always stood up for me, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him i was moving

A couple hours later, We were pulling into my Aunts driveway. I went straight to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I opened Skype and logged on. Bex wasn't online, but Nock was.

Ring ring

He was calling for a video chat

I accepted it

"Hey, Nick"

"Hey, Cams, where are you?"

"Nick, I have something to tell you that I couldn't tell you I'm person"

"what is it?" he sounded worried

"I'm in Colorado"

"on vacation? When will you be back?"

"not a vacation, I moved here, for the rest of seventh grade , but I'm coming back to Virginia for eighth"

"you moved? When"

"today"

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't say it in person"

"when will I get to see you again?"

"when I come back in July"

"oh, Cam, I'm sorry but I have to go, dinner"

"ok, bye Nick"

"bye" and we hung up. Just then an email was warning popped up.

I opened it, and it was a video, sent from an unknown sender. I clicked on it, and saw chelsea with her back to the camera, making out with some guy. She turned a little and I saw his face, Nicks face. WHAT! she is my enemy! "don't you agree?" she asked

"yes, Cammie should have moved along time ago" I couldn't breathe"

I looked at the time stamp and it was from five days ago!

"Good" and they walked off. The camera spun to show the person taping it... It was Jessica Valencia "I'm sorry Cam, I just thought you should know. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, and I'm sorry. I heard about your parents and I wanted to tell you, a year ago, my mom died in a car too. I hope your aunt is nice" then the video cut off.

Ring ring

It was Nick calling again

I accepted, but I put an emotionless mask on "hey Cams"

"don't call me that" I said icily

"Cams? Why? Ive always called you that"

"you aren't allowed now! I suppose your happy"

"with"

"me moving"

"why would I be happy about that? Your my best friend"

"not anymore"

"what's this about?"

"you making out with Chelsea and telling her that I should have moved a long time ago, I'm gone now, so you should be happy"

He turned pale, and he hadn't realized that just before I said that, I opened up a line to Bex, and she could see him too.

"Cam, please"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Bex screamed and he turned paler. "You are a terrible human being!"

"guys you have to understand" I didn't hear the rest because I hung up on him and blocked him from my Skype

"I'm sorry Cam"

"I don't care"

"I can't wait to see you in two weeks"

"I can't wait either. I have to go because I'm babysitting Micky, you don't mind babysitting with me when you are here, because Aunt Abby works a lot, and I walk to her day care down the road to pick her up everyday, but for the next week I'll be arching her all day while aunt abby works"

"I don't mined I'll walk with you when I'm there and is that good or bad?"

"good"

"Wammie who is that" mikayla came into my room and looked at Bex.

"Hey Micky, this is my friend Bex" I pulled her onto my lap

"hi Micky"

"Hi bexy!"

Bex laughed, Micky was probably the only one she would ever let call her Bexy "how are you?"

"gwood, I like have have Wammie here!"

"thats good, do you like ?"

"yeah! Mommy says she's my swister now"

"yeah, hey Micky, do you want me to put tangled on the tv in my room?"

"yeah!"

I turned it on "so Wammie" Bex said sarcastically.

"yes Bexy"

We laughed quietly "I'm hanging out with some girls that Aunt Abby knows tomorrow"

"knock em dead"

"Bex, starting tomorrow, I'm running every day"

"this isn't because of what Corey and the jerks said, is it?"

"no, I'm going to be skinny and athletic this year and next year. I missed volleyball season, so I'm going to join a club team, and I'm going to do basketball, I have try outs tomorrow, and I'm doing track and soccer. Im going to join a gymnastics gym and I'm going to do figure skating"

"don't kill yourself"

"I won't, volleyball is Monday's and Wednesdays, gymnastics is on tuesdays, figure skating is on Thursday's and Fridays, and the others are at school and all the club sports are after other sports practices."

"don't drain yourself"

"I won't"

"I'll run with you when I I'm in town"

"thanks Bex"

"no problem"

Ring ring

"hang on Bex"

"k"

"hello?"

"is this Cameron Morgan?"

"yes, who is this?"

"Macey McHenry, I'm your neighbor and I was wondering if you and Mikayla wanted to go to the mall with me and my baby sister Carmon"

"let me ask my aunt"

"ok, call me back"

"ok, bye"

"bye"

"hello"

"aunt Abby"

"Cam"

"can I Mick and and I go to the mall with Macey and Carmon?"

"sure"

"oh and Abby, can I dye my hair?"

"what color?"

"I'm thinking black with a chunk of purple in the front"

"ok"

"thanks abby"

"no problem"

"bye" we hung up

"hello"

"hey I can go, let me get Mick ready and we will be over in about five minutes"

"k bye"

"bye"

"sorry Bex, is it ok if I go?"

"yeah"

"I'll Skype you when I get back"

"ok, see ya"

"bye" and we hung up

"Mick let's get you ready." I dressed her in jeans, twinkle toes converse, and a pink shirt with a sparkly heart that says I love my big sissy "perfect!" I announced, and Mikayla beamed, and we walked over to Macey's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm not big on one shots, so this is going to be a full story! Just to clarify. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 2**

"Cam, I think they are staring at you" Macey gestured to a group of guys in the food court; we were in line for subway.

"Macey, I think they are staring at _you_" I corrected her. We both laughed.

"Well, either way, I have a boyfriend" she said.

"Macey, will you do something with me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What?"

"Will you run with me every day? I want to do sports, but I'm not athletic, so will you run with me?"

"Of course, I was planning to run soon, never got the will to do it. Are we going to run in the mornings or the afternoons?"

"What time does school start in the morning?"

"8:30"

"So, would you be willing to get up and run from 6 to seven, then shower and get dressed from 7 to eight, then we will walk to drop Mikayla off at day care, then walk to school, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, I usually get up about 5:30 anyway, so I'll get up, grab my stuff, and come over to your house."

"Ok, are we doing it that early during the break?"

"Yes, we have to get used to it before school"

"Cool, um, Macey, where did the girls go?" we both got wide eyed at the sudden silence that meant that they had left. We did several 360s and saw them, being picked up by a couple men in black. They were covering their mouths, but they were kicking. Macey and I shared a glance, and ran after them. The guys that were checking us out saw where we were running and saw the girls, and jumped up to help. "Let them go!" Macey and I yelled at them, and they looked at us and started laughing. I ran up to the guy holding Mikayla and Macey ran up to the guy holding Carmon, and the guys took on the four others. "LET. ." I punctuated each word with a punch or a kick. He dropped her and she got behind me and he started attacking me. He threw a punch to my head and I ducked, then a kick to my stomach and I did a back handspring. I didn't even know I knew how to do that! I jumped, and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, and he stumbled back, and I did a round off back handspring into a cartwheel, to avoid a kick, then a punch, then another kick, then I did an Ariel to avoid a sweep kick to trip me. I saw Macey fighting another guy, and the girls were hiding under a table, the guys were still fighting the other four guys. I did another flip backwards as he tried to kick me in the stomach again. I punched him in the face, and he stumbled. I saw Macey do a back flip, cart wheel, then a handspring, then an Ariel to avoid a sweep kick. She jumped in the air and kicked the guy in the head. All of the guys in black looked at each other, and ran off; Macey and I looked at each other, breathing hard.

"I didn't even know I could do anything like that" I confessed

"Me neither. I have never even taken gymnastics or anything"

"Me neither, let's get them home" I said, and Macey nodded "hold on" I walked up to the guys that had helped us out "Hey, thanks, you helped a lot. I'm Cammie" I held out my hand to the guys.

"I'm Will" the head guy said "This is Jonas, and this is Grant, and this is James" he said pointing to a semi-nerdy looking guy, but a pretty good fighter, then to a really buff and tall guy, then to a tall, skinny guy with black hair, and brown eyes (NOTE: not Iggy)

"This is my friend Macey, my little sister Mikayla, and Macey's little sister Carmon" we shook their hand, then said goodbye. We picked the girls up, they were crying, and ran home, Abby should have been back by now, but her parents were out of town.

"Abby!" I yelled when we walked into the house. She came running out of the kitchen.

"Cam, what is it?" she asked looking worriedly between the four of us.

""Abby, six big guys in black tried to take the girls. Macey, four guys, and I fought them off, but it was hard. They were professionals. Abby, I think Macey and Carmon should stay with us, until her parents come back, Abby, why would they want the girls?" Abby looked worried, and started to bite her lip. "Abby, what is it?"

"Girls, come in" she ushered us into the living room, and put the girls into my bedroom. "Sit down" she ordered, and we did. "Cam, Macey, we weren't going to tell you this until high school, but today, I think you need to know. Your parents, both of your parents, and I are spies, for the CIA."

"But, my parents died in a car accident"

"No, your parents went KIA, trying to stop an arms dealer in Mexico"

"KIA?"

"Killed in action"

"Why did they want the girls?"

"I don't know, you girls, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton, were going to go to Gallagher for high school, but I think we are going to have to send you there for eighth grade."

"Bex"

"Her parents are spies too, along with the Suttons"

**TIME SKIP! Bex comes to town!**

"BEX!" I yelled across the airport gate, when I saw my best friend. I had Aunt Abby, Macey, Carmon, Liz, and Mikayla next to me. she turned around quickly, saw me, and tackled me in a hug. Macey and I had gone running everyday for the last two weeks, so I had lost ten pounds, and I got faster and stronger. I made the basket ball team, and I made the club teams for volleyball, gymnastics, and figure skating. And I'm to try the other sports. I was 128 pounds when I moved her, and now I'm 108 pounds, Macey helped me with skin care, I dyed my hair to black with a purple chuck in the front, and I have gotten tanner. I think I have gotten prettier.

"Wow, Cam, you look so different!"

"Good or bad?"

"Good, definitely good!"

"Bex, this is my little sister Mikayla, my friend Macey, her little sister Carmon, my friend Liz, and you know my Aunt Abby."

"Let's get back to the house" Aunt Abby looked nervous, so we piled into her government issued car, and drove back to the house.

"Oh, and Bex, Macey and Liz are staying at my house for Christmas break because their parents are out of town"

"Cool"

"But, we are going running now, then to the mall!" Macey, Liz, and I got out our running stuff, and I through some to Bex. Over the past couple of weeks, I have gone from the slowest runner to tie with Macey. I can't wait to run with Bex, because she is the fastest runner I know. We went out and ran "RACE YA!" I yelled and took off running down the street. Macey caught up to me on one side, then Bex on the other, and Liz just behind me. I sped up and I was less than six inches in front of them, and I won, racing them to the end of the street.

"Wow, Cam, you're wicked fast" Bex said, panting. And we all started laughing just as a black van turned the corner and blocked us off from the street ahead of us, we turned to run back to the house, when another van came up and blocked us off from the other direction. "Back to back!" I yelled and we all got back to back.

"CAM, WHAT DO WE DO?" Liz yelled.

"Macey, remember the mall?"

"Yeah"

"We do that!"

"Ok, do you think we can do it again?"

"I think so, we have to try"

"What are you talking about?" Bex yelled at us.

"We were at the mall a couple weeks ago" I hurried to explain "And six goons in black tried to kidnap Micky and Cam, we fought them off, doing a whole lot of gymnastics and fighting moves we didn't even know we could do"

"But Cam, we had four guys to help us fight them off"

"I know, I know, but we have to try!" suddenly they jumped out of the van, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will and James run up, and join our circle.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"What we did at the mall!"

"Ok" and we got into fighting formation in our circle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys liked the cliffy! Unfortunately, this chapter does not resolve that…right away, sorry. But I hope you enjoy either way!**

**Chapter 3**

"You are a butt hole" I screamed at Fang.

He just smirked at me "It's true"

"I know, but really you have to point it out?"

"Well…"

"I FREAKING KNOW IM A FREAK! I have wings for crying out loud! And so do you I might point out. If I wasn't in a freaking dog cage I would punch you in the face!"

He just chuckled. We are stuck in a room in dog crates. The kids were taken to be experimented on and left Fang and me alone in the room, so he decided to be a jerk and point out that I'm a mutant freak! THE NERVE OF THE GUY!

_**!**_

_**!**_

The door slammed open then a cage was thrown in, and there was a little seventh grade looking girl. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Ella…Ella Martinez"

**Cam POV:**

"Pair up!" I ordered. Bex and Liz got back to back, Macey and I, and Will and James got back to back. And six guys jumped out of the van. "COWARDS" I yelled at Will and James looked at each other and took off running, leaving the four of us to fight. The big guys didn't care about them. "Six on four? That's hardly fair" I snarled.

"Cam, remember the formation we practiced."

"Yeah"

"1…2…down…up" she yelled, and I spun and leaped, as she ducked low enough for me to jump on her shoulders. Then she jumped at the same time I did, we flipped mid air, and mid flip, kicked two of the guys in the face, which knocked them out. Then she grabbed my shoulders, and I grabbed her arms, and we spun. She jumped and plowed one guy in the side of the face, we let go, and she did a hand stand into a summersault. Ran back to me for our next formation, we grabbed each other's shoulders and I jumped, and she helped me into a handstand on her shoulders, I bent backwards, kicked one guy in the head with all my strength and weight, used that momentum to kick back over and kick the guy on Macey's other side, kicked him, knocking him out, and flipping off of her shoulders, landing on the balls of my feet. Macey then ran, jumped, and landed on my shoulders. She then jumped, flipped, and landed on the last guy. She was sitting on his shoulders, wrapping her legs under his arms and behind his back, and forcing them back, flipping him over while she stood on her hands and I jumped, and kicked him in the face. Macey let go, and flipped the other direction, away from the guy on the ground. Bex and Liz were staring at us wide eyed. "Nice job Cam"

"Nice, that was amazing" we complimented each other, and then took off running for Abby's house. "ABBY!" she came running out of the house. "There are six guys you need to put under arrest! Bex and Liz are watching them." We spun on our heels and took off running again. We got there, and Abby handcuffed them, the backup that Aunt Abby called, drove up and drove them away.

"Who knocked them out?"

"Cam and Macey" Bex smirked

"All six of them?"

"We used the moves we came up with, and you helped us with" We said modestly.

"IT WAS BLOODY AWESOME!" Bex announced

"I know it. They have been working on those moves every day since the mall."

"We can teach you" Macey offered.

"Definitely" Bex agreed excitedly

**Max POV:**

"Ella, do you know where you are?" she shook her head.

"We are in a top secret facility, full of evil scientists, who experiment on innocent children" I told her and her eyes widened. Then one of the erasers came in and took Ella out of her cage and stormed off and slammed the door. "What's he going to do to her?" I asked.

"The same thing he did to us" Fang answered grimly, and I shuddered.

**Ella POV:**

The big wolf man took me to a room and strapped me to a metal table, and then a scientist came in and injected something into my arm. Pain surged through me, and then the world went black.

**Random scientist POV:**

"Nicely done" the director walked in and saw the girl on the table.

"I gave her the DNA virus that we gave to the others when they were infants, and it should take effect in a matter of minutes. In a matter of weeks, she should have full wings that will continue to grown as she gets larger."

"Very good, ah, it appears to be taking effect." Her body started to change. She started to grow rapidly, dents formed in her back where her wings would rest when they are folded. Her hair bleached from a dark brown to bleach blond, and her eyes went from a dark brown to a crystal blue. "The effects are just like her sister, the oldest experiment; I believe she calls herself Maximum Ride. Unfortunately for the girl, she won't remember who she is or where she is from."

"But that is risk we have to take for the greater good of the human race." The director stated.

**Max POV: **

They brought her back and she looked drastically different. She was almost six inches taller, her hair was bleached, her eyes are now crystal blue, she was leaner now, like us, and she looked stronger. "Ella?"

"Am I Ella?" she asked, looking at me confused. With her hair blond and her eyes blue, she looked like a photocopy of me. "Ella, did you hear anything they said while you were in there" she nodded. "What?"

"I have a sister, they said she calls herself Maximum Ride." She said, and I gasped "What? Do you know who she is?"

"Ella…I am Maximum Ride"


	4. I Feel Better

**Hope you liked the last chapters, nobody has reviewed, but I'm gonna continue anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sunday morning 10:00 am**

"Bex, come on! Even Macey is ready to go!" I yelled through my bathroom door.

"Ok, ok" she said walking out. She was in a neon yellow, pink, blue, and purple, plaid, button up, elbow length shirt, dark wash jeans and neon green converse. I was wearing a grey elbow length shirt with a neon blue 7 on it, dark wash jeans, and neon blue converse. Macey was wearing black elbow length shirt with a neon purple 4 on it, black jeans, and neon purple converse. Liz was wearing a neon pink and grey striped shirt, black jeans, and neon pink converse. We had a theme. (Sorry, I'm in love with neon colors) I dressed Mikayla in a purple and white polka dot dress and purple kid converse. (Did I mention I love converse?) Aunt Abby was wearing a purple satin blouse and a black knee length skirt, with black strapped high heels.

"Ready?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Yep, and remember, to everyone except the people in this room, you are my mom" I reminded everyone, and they nodded. I knelt down to Mikayla's eye level "Mik, remember that I'm your sister, right?"

She looked at me, smiled, through her arms around my neck, and gave me a huge, or as huge as a four year old can, hug. "YUP! I LOVE YOU WAMMIE!"

"Love you, Mik. To you want to go to nursery, or stay in the big service with us?"

"Wig wervice" haha, her cut little girl talk is adorable.

"Now, if you do that, you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Yup!" I picked her up, and we walked out to the car. Abby got in the driver's seat, Liz in the front, me next to Mik, and Macey and Bex in the back. We had a minivan. I buckled Mik in, then me, and we drove to church.

We got there, walked in, and immediately saw the pastor, up on the stage. "Deuteronomy 31:6 "Be strong and of good courage, fear not nor be afraid of them, for the Lord thy God he it is that doth go with thee, he will not fail thee nor forsake thee" the pastor said, once we were all seated. "This means, that no matter what happens, God is always with you. I'm not going to say any names, but in the last month, I heard of a girl whose parents died in a car crash. She could have gotten depressed, she could have committed suicide, but this verse comforted her. This is her favorite verse, because it has helped her through ridicule, pain, suffering, and this girl, is only thirteen years old" I looked at my aunt, she looked down, with a guilty expression on her face, and she mouthed 'sorry' "This girl has gone through a lot, but others have gone through a lot too." Then he proceeded to tell stories of others who have found comfort in my favorite verse. I listened to the sermon, while my friends watched me, and I watched the pastor intently. Then we went through praise and worship.

_**I Can Only Imagine**_

_I can only imagine_

_What it will be like_

_When I walk by your side_

_I can only imagine_

_What my eyes will see_

_When your face_

_Is before me_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_(chorus) surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel_

_Will I dance for you Jesus, or in awe of you be still_

_Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees will I fall_

_Will I sing halleluiah _

_Will I be able to speak at all_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_When that day comes_

_And I find myself_

_Standing in the sun_

_I can only imagine_

_When all I will do_

_Is forever_

_Forever worship you_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel_

_Will I dance for you Jesus, or in of you be still_

_Will I stand in your presence, or to my knees will I fall_

_Will I sing halleluiah, will I be able to speak at all_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine_

_When all I will do_

_Is forever_

_Forever worship you_

_I can only imagine_

_**The Revelation Song**_

_Worthy is the,__  
>Lamb who was slain<br>Holy, Holy, is He  
>Sing a new song, to Him who sits on<br>Heaven's Mercy Seat  
>[Repeat 2x]<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Holy, Holy, Holy<br>Is the Lord God Almighty  
>Who was, and is, and is to come<br>With all creation I sing:  
>Praise to the King of Kings!<em>_  
>You are my everything,<em>_  
>And I will adore You…!<em>_  
>Yeah!<em>__

_Clothed in rainbows, of living color  
>Flashes of lightning, rolls of thunder<br>Blessing and honor, strength and  
>Glory and power be<br>To You the Only Wise King,__  
>Yeah<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Holy, Holy, Holy<br>Is the Lord God Almighty  
>Who was, and is, and is to come, yeah<br>With all creation I sing:  
>Praise to the King of Kings!<em>_  
>You are my everything,<em>_  
>And – I - will - adore You!<em>_  
>Yeah!<em>_  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/gateway_worship/revelation_ ]__  
>Filled with wonder,<em>_  
>Awestruck wonder<br>At the mention of Your Name  
>Jesus, Your Name is Power<br>Breath, and Living Water  
>Such a marvelous mystery<br>Yeah...___

_(Chorus)  
>Holy, Holy, Holy<br>Is the Lord God Almighty  
>Who was, and is, and is to come, yeah<br>With all creation I sing:  
>Praise to the King of Kings!<em>_  
>You are my everything,<em>_  
>And – I - will - adore You!<em>__

_Holy, Holy, Holy  
>Is the Lord God Almighty<br>Who was, and is, and is to come,__  
>With all creation I sing:<br>Praise to the King of Kings!__  
>You are my everything,<em>_  
>And – I - will - adore YOU…<em>

_(Chorus) (Repeat at a cappella)_

_Come up lift up His Name  
>To the King of Kings…<br>We will adore YOU Lord…  
>King of heaven and earth<br>King Jesus, King Jesus  
>Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya!<em>_  
>Majesty, awestruck Honor<br>And Power and Strength and Dominion  
>To You Lord,<em>_  
>To the King, to King<br>To the King of Glory_

_**Above all**_

_Above all powers__  
><em>_Above all kings__  
><em>_Above all nature__  
><em>_And all created things__  
><em>_Above all wisdom__  
><em>_And all the ways of man__  
><em>_You were here__  
><em>_Before the world began___

_Verse 2__  
><em>_Above all kingdoms__  
><em>_Above all thrones__  
><em>_Above all wonders__  
><em>_The world has ever known__  
><em>_Above all wealth__  
><em>_And treasures of the earth__  
><em>_There's no way to measure__  
><em>_What You're worth___

_CHORUS__  
><em>_Crucified__  
><em>_Laid behind a stone__  
><em>_You lived to die__  
><em>_Rejected and alone__  
><em>_Like a rose__  
><em>_Trampled on the ground__  
><em>_You took the fall__  
><em>_And thought of me__  
><em>_Above all___

_Verse 1__  
><em>_Above all powers__  
><em>_Above all kings__  
><em>_Above all nature__  
><em>_And all created things__  
><em>_Above all wisdom__  
><em>_And all the ways of man__  
><em>_You were here__  
><em>_Before the world began___

_Verse 2__  
><em>_Above all kingdoms__  
><em>_Above all thrones__  
><em>_Above all wonders__  
><em>_The world has ever known__  
><em>_Above all wealth__  
><em>_And treasures of the earth__  
><em>_There's no way to measure__  
><em>_What You're worth___

_CHORUS__  
><em>_Crucified__  
><em>_Laid behind a stone__  
><em>_You lived to die__  
><em>_Rejected and alone__  
><em>_Like a rose__  
><em>_Trampled on the ground__  
><em>_You took the fall__  
><em>_And thought of me__  
><em>_Above all___

_CHORUS__  
><em>_Crucified__  
><em>_Laid behind a stone__  
><em>_You lived to die__  
><em>_Rejected and alone__  
><em>_Like a rose__  
><em>_Trampled on the ground__  
><em>_You took the fall__  
><em>_And thought of me__  
><em>_Above all___

_Like a rose__  
><em>_Trampled on the ground__  
><em>_You took the fall__  
><em>_And thought of me__  
><em>_Above all_

Then we were dismissed, and I felt a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hasn't anybody reviewed? Does anybody like this story? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5**

Sat down at our table, at the restaurant, and I felt extremely uneasy. I looked over at Macey, Bex, Liz, and Aunt Abby. They all sensed it too, and tensed. Except Aunt Abby, who looked oblivious. "I will be right back, I left my purse in the car" we nodded, and she got up and left. I glanced behind me and someone locked the door after my aunt left, and I looked at the other doors, and people were locking them too. I looked at the others. They were on hyper alert too, except Mikayla, who was happily coloring on her kids menu. I looked to Macey, and she nodded, to Bex and she nodded, to Liz and she also nodded. They all looked at me and I nodded too. Big men stood up and started to close in, we stood up, and circled around Mikayla. They got smarter; they sent twelve men this time "Ready Mace?"

"Ready"

Then Bex "Ready Liz?"

She gulped "Ready"

Then Macey and I yelled together "One…two…down…up!" which was our signal. I jumped onto Bex's shoulders as Macey jumped onto Liz's. Macey and I jumped and flipped at the same time, kicking two guys in the face, and landing on the balls of our feet and leaning onto our hands. Bex and Liz ran, jumped, and flipped over us, and knocking two more guys out. Then they landed and cart wheeled to the side so that Macey and I could leap through the middle, flip, and kick two guys in the chest with both feet. I landed on the balls of my feet, Macey landed next to me. Liz and Bex ran, leaped, flipped, and did hand stands on our shoulders, arching their backs to fall forward, and kicked two guys in the head, arched the other way and kicked two other guys, and went back and forth between the four until the four fell unconscious and they jumped off of our shoulders. Then Macey and I ran, jumped, and started to spin, sticking out our feet and repeatedly kicked the guys. We landed them and punched them in the face, knocking them out, and breaking their noses.

"Check!" I called.

"Sprained ankle" Liz replied.

"Bruised, but nothing broken" Macey announced

"Sprained wrist" Bex answered.

"Alright, I only have bruises"

We unlocked the door to let Aunt Abby in, and she looked so amazed. We looked over to Mikayla and she was wide eyed, and smiling.

"What are we gonna do when Bex leaves, and we don't have even teams anymore?" Liz asked.

"We will have to draft someone else" I said, evilly.

**Max POV:**

BAM!

I heard fighting outside the door.

CRASH!

What the heck?

SLAM!

The door slammed open, and I saw five teenage girls standing in the doorway.

**Cam POV:**

"Abby, I have a question"

"Yeah Cam"

"Are there any other spy kids in town?"

"Um, one girl, her name is Anna…Fetterman."

"Kay, Thanks!"

And I ran off, up into my room with the other three girls.

"Anybody know an Anna Fetterman?" I asked just as soon as I walked into my room.

"Yeah, she a girl in our class" Macey answered, not looking up from her magazine, and then suddenly she looked up "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"She is a spy's daughter too!"

"Cool, do you think that she is going to go to Gallagher too?"

"Probably, we should try to meet up with her tomorrow…do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, I have been there a couple of times"

"then we are going there tomorrow, do you know her number?"

"Yeah, in my cell, she is under spaztastic"

"Should I even ask?"

She thought about it for a moment "Nope"

"Okay" and we did each other's nails, hair, and picked out each other's outfits for tomorrow.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I ran out of time, and I decided to post what I've done! Hope you like! PLEASE R&R!**


	6. authors note

**Ok, so I have decided, I am not going to do anymore chapters until I get some more reviews. It doesn't seem like anybody, except a few, like my stories, and I want to hear feedback. This goes for all of my stories. Please send feedback. Does anybody truly like my stories? I really want to know. Please send me reviews, and feedback. And vote in my pole. I don't have a requirement for how many reviews I get before I start again, but I would like more that I have. Please, pretty please, send me more reviews. I would LOVE to hear from you, and no review, question, or comment is stupid, so please write anything and everything you feel about my stories down, and send them to me. I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOYAL FANS! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I haven't gotten a single review! And can I honestly say it kinda pisses me off. I have worked hard on this and I don't understand why no one has reviewed! I have gotten many a review in my other stories. Can I please get some in this review? I love my readers, but I wanna know if you love, like, or hate my stories. So please please please! R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

_Ding dong_

No one came "You did tell her when we were coming over right?" I asked Macey.

"Of course!" She sounded fake hurt.

_Ding dong_

"Hewo?" a cute little four year old by the looks of her, opened the door.

I knelt down to her level. "Hey there. I'm Cammie"

"Sammie, who is it?" I heard a voice, sounds about as old as I am.

"Wammie!" she said excitedly. I laughed silently. Does every little girl say my name like that?

"Wammie?" she asked, opening the door, and picking up the girl. She was about the size of Liz, but she looked more muscular.

"Cammie" I corrected "I'm going to your school for the rest of this year. You know Macey and Liz, this is my friend Bex, but she is going back to Virginia in a week" I introduced myself and Bex.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Hey Mace, Liz, so whats goin on? You guys were incredibly cryptic with the texts."

"Can we come in?"

"Sure" she opened the door wider, and we walked in "Sissy" I looked down, and Mikayla was clutching onto my legs.

"Yeah, Mak?" I picked her up, and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. "Nothing, I just wanted you to pick me up!" she giggled her little girl giggle, and I laughed quietly.

"Anna, we need to explain something. First, what do you know about your parents…jobs"

"What do you mean?" she looked a little nervous.

"I mean, our parents, and my aunt, are…" I trailed off, trying to find a way to say this.

"Spies" she filled in, in a whisper.

"Yeah, ok so you know. Good" we filled her in on everything that was going on. After a while of her nodding and us explaining, while the girls played outside, we asked "So, will you help us? Bex leaves soon, and we need someone else on our team. That, and I don't have many friends here, and I am always happy to have one more."

"Of course, and we will go into Gallagher knowing way more than anyone else in our grade! What if we go into advanced P&E?" Aunt Abby had explained this class to me, and said that we would probably end up training with the freshmen or sophomores.

"They do, and Abby said that we will probably end up in it."

"Awesome!" she said, then we heard a shriek, then another, coming from the backyard. We looked out, and saw ten guys climbing over the fence. The girls and I let ou a sigh, and jumped into action, leaping, flipping, cart wheeling, etc., until they were all unconscious. Anna's mom and dad were out of town, and we ran back to my house, where Abby was waiting, it was her day off, in the door way.

"Cam, I know, we have only been here for a couple of weeks, but the day Bex leaves, we all leave to, we are going back to Virginia."

"All?"

"Yes, you, me, Mak, Macey, her family, Anna, her family, and Liz and her family, are moving to Virginia."

We all looked at each other, wide eyed. Great, back to Zach and his merry band of butt head jerks.

_**TIME SKIP! Back to Virginia!**_

Tomorrow, we were leaving, heading back to Virginia. The girls were all at my house with their siblings, Macey and her sister Carmon, Anna and her sister Sammie, Liz, and Bex. The little girls shared a room, while my friends and I shared a room. I was standing in my room, in my under wear and bra, the girls were picking out outfits and making me try them on, looking at myself in the full length mirror. I really did look different. I was tanner, even though it is friggin cold in Colorado right now, I was thinner, more flexible, and muscular. You could actually see my abs, soon I'll have a six pack! My skin was clear and smooth, thanks to Macey and her amazing, miracle working cream. I was even taller! It had only been a few weeks, but I grew four and a half inches! As I'm looking in the mirror, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Anna walk in. I just realize I'm taller than all of them, except Macey who is the same height, and I let out a sigh. "Cam, calm down. You are drop dead gorgeous! You were even before you lost the weight and everything" Bex soothed. I let out another sigh, thinking about certain jerks that drive me crazy. I was at least 30 pounds lighter. When I came here, over a month ago, I was 134 pounds, but I have been exercising and eating healthy, so now I'm about 105 pounds. It sounds unhealthy, but I have never felt better. "And don't listen to those bone headed jerks!" Macey added. "You are so drop dead gorgeous!"

I sighed again "Can we pick out our outfits?" I asked, and they nodded, looking determined. It was already ten, so the little girls have already eaten, and gone to bed, but we could hear them giggling, so they weren't asleep. Mak always waits for me to tuck her in, and the girls told me that their siblings did the same. We got into our pajamas, fuzzy pants and camis. I wore pink and purple fuzzy plaid pj pants with a dark purple cami, Macey had black fuzzy pants with neon polka dots and a green cami, Anna was wearing black fuzzy pants with purple hearts and a lavender cami, Bex was wearing blue and black plaid fuzzy pants and a bright blue cami, and Liz was wearing white fuzzy pants with black and red stars and a red cami. We all walked into the girls room to tuck them in. "Mak, ready?" she nodded. We walked over to my sister's bed, where the three girls were sleeping. I wrapped her fuzzy princess blanket around her and laid her down on her bed, while Macey and Anna did the same to the other two, then we pulled her princess Tiana comforter over the three of them. Anna kissed Sammie's cheek, Macey tickled Cam then kissed her forehead, and I rasberried Mak, and after she giggled, I kissed her forehead; we left, and turned off the lights, heading off for dinner, with Aunt Abby. "Night" we said together.

"Night" they said, then yawned.

"Hey Abby"

"Hey girls, are the girls in bed?"

"Yep, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"I ordered pizza, and there are still a couple pizzas left."

"Kay" we grabbed pieces, and headed off for the living room. "Can we watch some tv?"

"Sure. You will be starting school two days after we get back"

"Kay!"

We went off, watched a couple episodes of "Bones", our favorite show, and then went to bed. The girls were going to live with us until their families get there. I sighed, turned on the lamp, turned off the main light, carefully walked to my bed, sat down, got in bed, turned off the light, and started to drift. "Night" I called, and the all responded with "Night" I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Zach and the other jerks making fun of me, then turning on each other, then storming off.


	8. Chapter 7

**hey, so I still haven't gotten reviews for this story and I don't know why, but I'm going to continue anyway! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

"CAMMIE!" I heard someone scream in my ear "It's the first day of school, I already have your outfit picked out, Abby made breakfast, and if we all don't get up right now, I will scream at the top of my lungs!" I heard Macey rant, and then Bex, Anna, Liz, and I groaned and got up. "NEON DAY!" Bex announced, running into our closet excitedly. We pulled out our neon converse, neon jerseys, neon skinny jeans, neon sunglasses, and neon nail polish. All of our hair had neon streaks in it, we got them before we came here, and Macey's and my hair are black, Liz has bleach blonde hair, Bex has dark brown hair, and Anna has a lighter brown hair. Macey had a bright blue streak in the front, I had a purple streak in the front, Bex had a green streak in the front, Liz had a pink streak in the front, and Anna had a bright red streak in the front. We walked downstairs me wearing purple skinny jeans, with purple converse, and a neon purple jersey with the number seven, and neon purple nails, Bex had green everything, Macey had blue, Liz had pink, and Anna had red. It was awesome having them live with me, and they are going to for about a month.

We walked into the school, and already knew everyone was staring, and I knew they didn't recognize me. we walked into our first period class, we had all of our classes together, and the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves, except Bex, who was still going here. The teacher didn't know it was me because my name was now Cameron Anne Cameron and not Cameron Anne Morgan. "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, I am an only child, I am twelve, I moved here from Colorado, and, until my parents get back from their business trip, I live with my best friends."

"Hi, my name is Macey McHenry, I am twelve, I have a little sister named Carmon, I also moved here from Colorado, and, again, until my parents get back, I live with my best friends."

"Hi, my name is Anna Fetterman, I am twelve, I have a little sister, I also moved here from Colorado, and I also live with my best friends until my parents get back."

"Hi, my name is Cameron Anne Cameron, but most of you know me as Cameron Anne Morgan or fish face." I looked around the room as I saw realization dawn on everyone's faces. I looked at Nick, and he looked sad. "I only had two friends when I went here, Bex Baxter and Nick Samuels, but only one of them was my real friend" I looked at Jessica with a smile, and she nodded. "A couple months ago, my parents died in a car crash, and several people think I should have died with them" I looked at Corey and Zach pointedly. "I moved to live with my Aunt in Colorado, but now I'm back." I took my seat, and the teacher looked thoughtful. We sat there in silence for five minutes, then the teacher snapped out of it, and we started class.

"HEY!" I heard Nick's familiar voice from behind me, as we walked to our next class.

"What do you want Samuels?" I said icily, and I knew my friends straightened, and turned to have my back.

"I just want to talk" he muttered.

"About"

"How…how did you find out" he muttered.

"Jessica Valencia taped you and emailed it to me. I'm glad she did. She is a better friend than you are!" I hissed, turned and kept walking, the girls following close behind.

_**TIME SKIP! Last day of school! **_**(Because, I don't know about you, but I wanted them to get to Gallagher already!)**

We walked into the school, it was our last day, the finals were all over except our foreign language exam, and I felt good about my Portuguese, and we all, except me, had boyfriends. I know what you might be thinking, Zach, Corey, or Nick came around and fell in love with one of us, but no, Macey is dating a boy named Sam, Bex dating a boy named Grant, Liz is dating a boy named Jonas, and Anna is dating a boy named Jessie, and I am happily single. SINGLE AND PROUD, BABY! We walked in, wearing the exact same outfits as on the first day. The girls were at my house again. Their parents had come back, but had to leave a few weeks ago, so they are back at my house, which I am ok with.

"Cammie" I heard someone call from behind me as I walked towards my table in the examination room. I turned around to see Zach walking towards me.

"What" I still did not like him and his meat-head jock friends.

"Cammie, I just want to say, I apologize for the way I treated you."

"Now? After months? Is it because you really feel sorry, or because I came back thinner, prettier, taller, and stronger? Is it because I'm not over weight anymore? Be honest, or is it because you actually feel sorry? Tell me the truth?"

"Uh" he turned and ran down the hall, and I rolled my eyes. I was walking down the hall, by myself, just thinking, and I thought about earlier today.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Hey girls" Abby said from the kitchen.

"Hey, Abby"

"Oh, girls"

"Yes" we all replied in unison.

"over the summer, we are going to move to Gallagher, move you into your dorms, and Mak, Sammie, and Carmon are going to live there with you too."

"Where will you be?" I asked.

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I am going on a mission, and it's going to last all summer, then Mak and the little girls are coming back to their parents."

"Okay" and we walked out of the house.

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Great, I am moving again!

I was almost done with my Portuguese exam. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" the examiner questioned.

"O que há num nome? Isso que nós chamamos uma rosa  
>Por qualquer outro nome teria como cheiro doce" I replied.<p>

"Se a música é o alimento do amor, jogar,  
>Dá-me o excesso dele, que glutonaria,<br>O apetite pode sicken, e assim por morrer." The examiner questioned again.

"If music be the food of love, play on,

Give me excess of it; that surfeiting,

The appetite may sicken, and so die." My teacher loves Shakespeare.

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts,

His acts being seven ages." Finally, she is asking the last question.

"Todo o mundo é um palco,  
>E todos os homens e mulheres são meros atores;<br>Eles têm suas saídas e suas entradas,  
>E um homem em seu tempo desempenha muitos papéis,<br>Seus atos sendo sete idades." I replied.

"Thank you, you may go."

"Thank you"

I left, completely emptied my locker, met up with the girls, and went home.

"ABBY WE'RE HOME!" I yelled through the house, then heard footsteps coming out of her office. I saw her standing in the kitchen.

"Hey girls, how did the final exam go?"

"Portuguese is so easy" i replied.

"Yeah, French is a piece of cake" Bex added.

"I know right, Dutch felt way to easy" Macey supplied. We all were getting snacks, because it was lunch time.

"Farsi seems way to simple" Anna said.

"German was to easy too" Liz muttered, going through our freezer, then shutting it.

We resigned to frozen pizza from the deep freeze, that we stuck in the oven. I am the only one that can cook a frozen pizza in our group, wich is weird since my mom couldn't cook, and i heard someone, Bex, scream "NEAL CAFFREY IS MINE!"

"NO I GET HIM!" Macey

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST!" Anna

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME TOO! HE IS MINE!" Liz

I looked at my aunt, rolled my eyes, chuckled, took the pizzas out of the oven, and walked into the living room, where the girls were literally fighting.

"Guys, guys, guys, you don't have to worry about it, because he is mine." I stated in a duh voice.

They all looked shocked, humphed, and went on with eating the pizza, as we watched hours after hours of "White Collar".

"Oh, girls" my aunt called, walking into the livingroom at about eight at night.

"Yeah" we all called.

"You are moving to Gallagher tomorrow."

"Kay" we all said, but we weren't listening, because, seriously, Neal Caffrey was on the screen!

**Ok Josie, i hope you liked the white collar reference! I hope you love it! And i hope you love White collar! If you have never seen it, watch it. If you hate it, what's wrong with you? And if you love it, SAME HERE! So idk if i'm going to make this a Zammie story, or even a Fax story. This may sound weird, but i was thinking maybe Max and Zach, and Cam and Fang. Oh and Cam and Max become best friends and the flock ends up at Gallagher! Please tell me what you think in reviews! Please, tell me if they are bad ideas, cuz i think i am going to do them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! LUVS YA MY PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I FINALLY got a review! Thank you to ultimatehungergamesnerd for being my ONLY reviewer! Here you go! **

**Chapter 8**

We have been at Gallagher for two months, and the girls have already gone home. The entire summer was us doing the seventh grade classes so that we are with our class, though we are doing P&E with the sophomores. School starts in two days, and we are getting a big surprise, but I don't know what. We all turned 14 over the summer, and we have even done some cove ops lessons. I saw some limos pull up to the front doors, and saw a few girls that were probably two years older than us climb out. I sighed, and looked around our little secret room that we discovered. I had been walking down the hall with Macey and Anna, and I was rubbing my hand on the wall as I walked, and the wall slid to the side, revealing a small room with a window. We cleaned it, brought our extra blackest and pillow in it, and turned it into our secret hide out. We all are dorm mates and we had a good sized suit, but we spent a lot of time in this little alcove. It was almost five in the afternoon and we were silent. I looked over at Bex to see her silently sleeping, Macey was filing her nails, Liz was typing away at her laptop, and Anna was doing what I was and staring out of the window. "What do you think the surprise will be?" Anna asked me.

"I don't know," I muttered. I don't know why we were acting like a loved one just died. Maybe we missed our sister, maybe we are nervous for school, I really don't know. "Who is the headmistress going to be?" I asked, we had been here with Professor Buckingham, and Ms. Solomon, and nobody else.

"Who knows" Macey muttered.

Then, suddenly, we heard a massive groan coming from Liz's direction, and saw Bex wake up "What?"

"I just got an email" she muttered.

"And…" we urged.

"My mother is pregnant." She said grumpily. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Macey urged.

"because"

"Because why?"

"because"

"Why"

"Because my parents hardly ever see me anyway since I'm here, and they are always gone, they ignore me when they are in town, and now something else will distract them from their oldest child!" she exploded, and then started to sob uncontrollably.

I ran to her, wrapped my arms around her, and soothed her. "Lizzie, you always have us. I know it's not the same but-" she cut me off.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW!" she screamed at me.

"How could I know? You mean other than the fact that BOTH MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! You mean other than the fact that I grew up with only one friend. You mean other than the fact that I have been ridiculed by every person I have ever met! You mean other than that?" I exploded at her. Her eyes grew wide, and she started to apologize, but I got up and stormed out of the room. I ran to a different passage that I hadn't showed the others yet, closed it behind me, and dropped to the floor crying. I few minutes later, the door opened, but I didn't look up. I felt strong arms wrap around me, pick me up, and set me on their lap, after they sat down. I didn't know who it was, but I cried into their shirt, and after a half hour of it, I calmed down, and looked up to see one of the girls that climbed out of the limo. She smiled at me, as I looked up at her. "Hi" she said, I smiled back at her. "I'm Samantha, you are Cameron right?"

"Cammie" I corrected.

"right, Cammie. What's wrong?"

"One of my friends and I have just had a fight."

"What about?"

"Well, her mom is pregnant, and she was mad, because she already was being ignored by them, and I told her we were always there, and I knew it wasn't the same. She yelled how could I know. And I blew up at her."

"What did you say?"

"Well I yelled about the fact that both my parents are dead, and how I grew up with only one friend, and that I was ridiculed every day by the people at school, and she looked sorry, but I stormed out before she could apologize." I started to cry again, and she hugged me.

"It's ok, Cammie. You are fourteen, right?"

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"Nineteen. I'm a senior."

"Oh" then I heard my friends searching for me, calling out my name. I stood up, and she stood up with me. She held my hand as we walked out, and almost right into my friends. I know, it sounds like I'm a seven year old with her holding my hand, but it was comforting to have her there, with me. "Hi" I said, awkwardly, looking at them.

"Hi" they said back.

It was especially awkward with me and Liz. She looked at me all guiltily, but I just smiled. "Look, Cam, I'm sorry. I forgot."

It hurt that she forgot about my parents, but I brushed it off. "Its fine Liz" we all walked to the dining hall, even though there was only seven or eight of us here, not including the teachers. We all sat together, eating our pasta, and telling stories, and laughing, and having fun. I was sitting on one side of the table with Samantha, Jazmine and Alexis, and the girls were on the other side. We heard someone clear their throat and we turned to see Mr. Solomon standing there. "Hello ladies. You girls are going on a mission." He said, through down a folder in front of us, and walked away. "A mission" all eight of us repeated.

**YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME! You know why? Because I am not stopping here! I'm gonna keep going, a little!**

I reached out, and picked up the folder, pulled out a paper, and read it out loud.

_**Mission objective: rescue seven children**_

_**Information: six children were taken from the hospital on the day of their birth and experimented on. Since then they have been locked in cages. One girl went missing three months ago, and taken to the same place. You must infiltrate the organization called the school, and retrieve these seven children. Be back by the beginning of school, and you leave at 8 o'clock and you are going to Death Valley, California.**_

I looked at my watch. "IT'S 7:30!" we leaped up and ran as fast as we could to our dorms, threw on jean shorts, loose fitting shirts, tennis, and our hair into ponytails. We then ran back down to the dining hall and grabbed the folder, and ran out onto the front lawn. It was now 7:36, and we were waiting. Macey glared at us, and went around fixing all of our ponytails until they were perfect, bumpless, and high. She wrapped different colored scrunchies around our ponytails, and by that time a jet was coming up through the grounds of our perfectly manicured lawns. We rushed to it, got on, and immediately left. We were sitting there, and I decided to look at the rest of the folder.

There were seven pictures. One of a girl, about my age, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, one of a teenage boy, also about my age, with black hair, and black eyes, one of another boy, about my age, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, one of a young black girl, probably eleven or twelve, with crazy brown hair and brown eyes, one of a girl, probably a little younger than me, with bleach blonde hair and brown eyes, one with a eight year old looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and one with a six year old girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I put them back, and fell asleep, waiting for the end of the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I'm updating this one! Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson or Ally Carter so I do not own either books!**

**Chapter 9**

We landed five hours later, in the middle of a dessert in California. I put on my sunglasses, looked at the others, and had a sudden thought. "Ok, so we need partners" everyone looked at me, and nodded in agreement. "Mace and me, Bex and Liz, Alex and Anna, and Sam and Jaz, does that work for everyone?" I assigned.

"Got it" they all said.

Sam then took charge, which was ok, because she was experienced. "Ok so we are going to enter through the roof. And search through to find the targets. Get in and get out as fast as we can. We are going to where coms and trackers at all times, ok. Let's go." She ordered, and we all ran in the direction that the pilot had told us. We sprinted, full speed, towards the school. We got there fifteen minutes later, panting, but not hard, and climbed the side of the building, onto the roof, and through a door, and down a staircase. We went through endless white hall after endless white hall. I looked into a room, and saw robots lined up against the wall, and it looked like they were plugged in. a different room had what looked like wolf men, sleeping on bunks. Other rooms had scientific and surgical equipment and chemicals in it. Then, after searching this building for six hours, we found a room with cages in it. "I think…it's this door" I said, then we heard a shrill, high pitched scream, and we looked at each other. I tried the door, jiggled it, but it was locked. Sam knelt down, and picked the lock, and we burst through, all seven of them staring at us. We ran to unlock all of the cages, but suddenly my arms were yanked back painfully, as well as the others, and we were dragged to a huge room with metal tables, and we were strapped down. A scientist walked in, and injected some white molky fluid into all of our arms, then walked back out. Just as he did, a sudden and agonizing pain shot through me, starting in my arm, radiating through the rest of my body. It was so painful, and I wanted to cry out, but no sound would escape my lips. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain began to subside. I started to do a systems check. My name? Cammie Morgan, my family? Aunt and cousin/sister. My birthday? 2/22/98. My age? 14. My partners? Macey, Bex, Liz, Anna, Alex, Sam, and Jazmine. Ok, so I have my memory, that's good. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around, and realized the others were doing the exact same thing I was, when they had a look of relief cross their faces, they opened their eyes, and looked at me. But I noticed differences, big and small differences, about them. I looked at all the girls. Macey's black hair was now a dark blonde; her dark blue eyes are now a striking icy blue. Bex's dark chocolate hair was now almost bleach blonde; her caramel tan skin was almost as pale as mine; her dark eyes were now a golden hazel. Liz's blonde hair was an even bleacher blonde; her eyes which were a hazel were now a vibrant green. Sam's auburn hair was now very bright red, her brown eyes were now a pretty emerald green; her tan skin was now a very pale. Jazmine's dark red hair was now a vibrant orange; her pale green and blue eyes were now crystal blue with hints of emerald green; her pale skin wasn't any different. Alexis's really dark blonde hair was now a white blonde; her grey blue eyes were now vibrant blue with specks of grey; her caramel colored skin was now pale. But those weren't the only differences, everyone was at least six inches taller than we were before the mission, but we were also stronger.

I pulled at my restraints with all of my might. I pulled and pulled at my restraints with all my strength and after about ten minutes of this, they finally broke and released my arms. I opened my eyes, and released my legs as well, jumped up and released everybody else. We ran to the room that we found all of the targets in. We got them out and ran for the roof exit. I had no idea how long we had been here, or what really happened to us, but I did know that we had to get out of there. We got back to the meeting spot, but nothing was there! They were going to wait for two days! We missed them! Suddenly all of the targets rolled their shoulders, and snapped out wings! They have wings! I felt something on my back. Extending maybe? I looked and I had wings! I have wings! The others do too! Holy crap! The targets ran and took off, like literally flew off, and we tried. It was clumsy, but we were in the air, and we were flying!

We flew for hours and crossed the state border into Nevada, and kept flying, we flew for hours and hours, and my stamina was falling. "I have to stop!" I yelled over the wind. We had already crossed into Utah, and we were almost into Colorado. "Same!" all of my partners agreed. We landed in a forest, and I realized how hungry I was. "I'm STARVING!" I said dramatically.

"SAME HERE!" the oldest girl of the targets said. "I'm Max by the way."

"Cammie, and this is Sam, Jaz, Alex, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Anna." I said pointing to everyone in turn.

"I'm Fang" Tall, dark, and handsome said. "And this is Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" he said, also pointing to everyone in turn. He had this pained expression that told me he doesn't say much.

"So…where are we going?" Max asked.

"Back to our school" Max groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret" I said. "Our school isn't like other schools. Our school is to train young women to be spies"

"This is a joke right" she muttered.

"Nope" Macey said, popping the p.

"Seriously? Spies?" she asked.

"Yup, we are all spies." I said.

"So can you like do something like gymnastics or something" Nudge asked.

"Macey" she nodded her head and stood up. I put my foot into her hands "One…two…down…up" she launched me into the air, and I flipped, and then kicked mid air. I landed on the balls of my feet and in a fighting position. I looked up to see Bex and Liz flying over me to flip and land three feet in front of me. We stood up and flipped and when we were mid air, the other girls leaped out and under us and we landed, standing on the shoulder. We all leaped and flipped and kicked out mid air. We landed less than a foot in front of each person, and it just so happened that I was standing in front of Fang. They stood there, dumbfounded, and we all smirked, tossed our hair, and turned to walk back to our side of the camp fire.

"Wait" Max said. "I've seen you flip, but now let's see you fight." I smirked, and turned to her. We both got into our fighting stances.

"Partners or no?" I asked.

"No one on one"

"Suits me" I made the first move. I faked to the right which she moved to the left, and I leaped at her. I launched over her and somersaulted and landed, spun and knocked her feet from under her. I jumped on top of her and pinned her down. She tried to throw me off, but I countered, and she couldn't. "Fine, I give up" she muttered. I got off of her, and started to move, but she did a rookie move, and launched herself at me. I ducked as she flew at me, and when she flew over me, I grabbed her arm, flipped her, and pinned her down again. "Ok ok. I give up!" I got up and moved to sit next to Macey. I looked to Fang and he was snickering, I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow to him. Which is when he stopped, stared at the ground, and I started to laugh.

"Let's head out" I said and we all took off, to continue flying. We flew all the way back to Virginia, which was hard, but we made it. We landed just inside of the school grounds, in the woods, and ran the rest of the way to the school. We ran in and into the Grand Hall, where everyone was staring. We all walked in, but then we noticed there were guys eyes watching us too. I looked around and was met with emerald green eyes. He stood up and walked over to us. "Who is that?" Max asked.

"Zach" I muttered.

"Arrogant butt head? He screams arrogant butt head to me." she muttered back.

"Definitely arrogant butt head" Bex muttered to her. I looked up to the podium to see the head mistress. She was beautiful, with dark auburn hair that was pulled back into a French braid, grey eyes with specks of brown, and she was tall. She was wearing a knee length blue sun dress, and black flats. She looked at us and smiled. We walked forward onto the stage. "This students are your new, and not so new classmates. This is Cameron Morgan."

"Cammie" I corrected.

"Rebekah Baxter"

"Bex" Bex corrected.

"Macey McHenry. Elizabeth Sutton"

"Liz"

"Annabelle Fetterman"

"Anna"

"Samantha Jorgans"

"Sam"

"Jazmine Michaels. Alexis Holland"

"Alex"

""And, I'm sorry but I don't know your names" she said to the others.

"Max" she said.

"Fang"

"Iggy"

"Ella"

"Nudge"

"Gazzy"

"Angel" they all said in turn.

"Excuse me" I said to Mr. Solomon. "How long have we been gone?"

"2 months"

I groaned "Thanks" we all walked back to our tables as they headmistress explained who we were, and what we did.

We ate, went back for seconds, thirds, and fourths. We went back to our dorms. The girls had one that connected to ours, and the guys had a different one. I knocked on the connecting door. "Max, can we show you something?"

"Yeah the others are asleep." we walked through hallway after hallway, until we got to our secret room. "This is our hide away. Nobody knows where it is, so you can always come here. This is a place where we will be able to find you if you need help, and a place where you can be alone. This is where we go to hide and be alone." I told her.

"Thanks" we went inside, and we just talked all night. The morning came, but we didn't leave. "So…Zach?"

"What about him?"

"He's cute. So why do you guys have a look of absolute distaste and hate."

I sighed. "He…made fun of me. I used to be a lot…fatter. He called me fish face and stuff like that. He and his stupid jocks told me I should have died with my parents. So we don't like him" I explained to her.

"Holy crap, Cam, I'm sorry." She hurried to say.

"It's fine. I don't care…anymore" we sat there all day, just talking. We had left a note with the other girls so they wouldn't worry, and we were let off of school for a couple of days.

**So? How was it? I have a question…would it make you mad if I skip to sophomore year? PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE! Please review! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"MAX!" I yelled, running down the hall towards one of my best friend. She and Zach turned to look at me. "CAM!" we hugged, threw our stuff in the dorm, and waited for the others. This is the start of our sophomore year, and we ended up getting the biggest dorm. Macey, Bex, Liz, Anna, Max, and I share this dorm. Nudge shares a dorm with some eighth graders. Ella shares with some of her ninth grade friends. The trustees made a special curriculum for Angel and Gazzy, to get them caught up with the seventh graders. They did, and now live with some seventh graders. Some of the Blackthorne boys have come here ever since our first year. Zach, Nick, yes my old friend, Iggy, Grant, Jonas, and Fang share a dorm. I know, you are all dying to know if we are dating anyone so, Anna is dating Nick, Macey is dating Iggy, Bex is dating Grant, Liz is dating Jonas, Max is Zach, and I am dating Fang. The whole wings thing hasn't been much of a problem, we haven't told many people. I'm not even sure if Zach, Nick, Grant, or Jonas knows.

"SOME ONE BLOODY WELL HELP ME!" I heard someone yell from the hall. Max and I leaped up to help, because honestly, who wants to be on Bex's bad side? We ran out to see grant running from the other end of the hall, and we all tossed her stuff into our dorm. "BEX!" Max and I cried together, gave her a huge hug, and the two of them went into the dorm. We saw Mace and Iggy walking down the hall, hauling her stuff, but he didn't complain. We hugged Macey. We saw Liz, Anna, Nick, and Jonas walking down the hall, and we hugged them too. They went inside the dorm. Max and I turned to the dorm just as strong familiar arms wrapped around my waist. Fang pressed his lips to my neck, and Zach was doing the same to Max. We both turned to our boyfriends, and kissed them passionately. We heard fake gagging sounds, and we turned to look at the eight year old. "I have to go to my room" she said. "Same!" Nudge and Ella announced, and they left. We walked into the dorm and all of the girls sat on their boyfriend's laps. "So…how was everyone's summers?"

"Germany" Zach said.

"Beijing with my family" Bex said.

"Disney World with my family" Liz

"The flock, Mom, Dad, and I went to Paris" oh yeah, did I mention that the flock had been adopted by two of the best spies in the CIA, Mr. and Mrs. Barton.

"Brazil" Nick said.

"I was with you, your aunt, and Mak for the most part, after that I went to Switzerland with Dad and Cam, how about you?"

"Rome with Mace, Mak, and Aunt Abby, then we just went home for the rest of summer."

"Guys, it's almost diner." We shoved the guys out of our dorm; quickly changed, making sure our wings were hidden. Right before I put on my cover up, I extended my wings, we have special uniforms, and looked at the caramel colored feathers, mixed with the golden and tan ones. The other girls looked at me, and did the same. I know, it's been two years, but it's still weird, we have tried dying our hair back to the normal color, but when we do, it just drips out when we wash the dye out. Bex had dark chocolate colored wings, Macey had midnight colored wings with flecks of gold, Liz had white wings with black specks, Anna had auburn wings with red and blonde mixed in, and Max had russet and white wings. "I know it's been two years, but it's still so weird."

"I know" Bex said.

I shook my head, and cleared it. "We have to go" I pulled my wings in tightly and pulled on my uniform cover up. The girls did the same, and we ran to the dining hall, sitting with our boyfriends at the sophomore table.

"I forgot to ask, how was your summer?" I asked Fang.

"Ok, it would have been better if you were there instead of Max" he said.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Max I think you should be relieved that he would be in Paris, the city of _love_, with his girlfriend instead of his sister." Macey pointed out, emphasizing the love part.

I laughed at the face that Max was making. "Anybody get our times tables?" the shook their heads just as Professor Buckingham came around handing out slips of paper.

1st period: Advanced languages

2nd period: culture and assimilation

3rd: computing/advanced encryption

4th: countries of the world

Lunch

5th: History of espionage

6th: Research and development

7th: advanced protection and enforcement

8th: advanced covert operations

"Gallagher Girls, who comes here?"

"We are the daughters of Gallagher"

"And why do we come here?"

"We come here to learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets" we all said together.

Then, Solomon stepped up. "Blackthorne boys, who are we?"

"We are the sons of Blackthorne"

"Why do we come here?"

"To learn his skills, follow in his steps, and keep his name alive." The guys said together, Fang was looking at me the entire time.

"Welcome to another year at Gallagher. To all of the new students, welcome, and to the returning students, welcome back. Have a good fun year, work hard, and pay attention. Curfew is 10:30, which just means stay in your dorm hall. You don't have to be in bed and lights out until you feel its right. We trust you, but if we find the girls in the guys halls or the guys in the girl halls, even once, it will turn to lights out and in bed by 10:00 sharp. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" we all said together.

We all ate pretty quickly; we were done by 9:00, so that we could spend an hour and a half with our boyfriends before a movie night.

We were all sitting on our individual beds with our boyfriends, with Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy on the floor in the middle of our large circular room. Fang had his arm wrapped around my waist, one of my arms was wrapped around his, and we were holding hands with our free hands. "I love you" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.


	12. AN

**Hey so I made a HUGE mistake so please read from page 8 please I accidentally skipped a couple chapters and I am soooooo sorry! Please pretty please read from there cuz I fixed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

The next day we reported to first period advanced languages after eating chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, and strawberry lemonade. "Today, we won't be learning anything new. We are going to play a game. We are going to play a game of what you learned. I will ask a question and you will have to answer in one of the languages you have learned. This will be boys against girls, and whichever team wins, gets a prize." This really psyched us up. We separated into our teams, and started the game, with the teacher walking down the middle.

50 minutes later, we walked out of the classroom with the girls extremely happy and the guys extremely not. I had won the winning point, and now the girls get to go on a special two week long trip to Disney World! What a great way to start the year! The trips in a month and a half, and we are so excited! "I can't believe we lost!" Iggy said exasperated.

"I know, now they get to go to Disney World and we have to stay behind!"

"We might be able to come up with something, we'll be right back. Bathroom, sorry!" I said, and dragged Max and Bex with me. I dragged them all the way back to the class room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Leonards"

"Yes, oh, Cameron, Rebekah, Maximum, how may I help you?"

"We want to see if it would be possible to take some of the guys with us?"

"How do you suggest?"

"A test, but they won't know it's a test for this. Like have our class do a scavenger hunt, the girls will help set up, and the guys will run the race. The first six guys to get to the end will come with us."

"Hmmm, I like it. Will you and your friends help set up, and wait at the end? We will have medals, for the six winners."

"Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow"

"We will have all the girls in our class over in our dorm at curfew, do you want to come and help us plan?"

"Yes, I'll be there at curfew. Tell everyone."

We walked to class, and when we passed someone in our class, we talked to them. "Hey, Tina, come to our dorm at curfew. Ok?"

"Andrea, come to our dorm at curfew"

"Sarah, come to our dorm at curfew"

"Jessica, come to our dorm at curfew"

"Megan, come to our curfew"

"Haley, come to our dorm at curfew"

"Mick, come to our dorm at curfew"

"Laura, come to our dorm at curfew"

We told all of the girls in our class, and we made it to our next class barely on time.

"Where were you?" Fang whispered to me.

"Nowhere"

"Really where?"

"You'll find out tomorrow"

"I was thinking, maybe we could break curfew tonight?"

"No, I don't want a 10:00 curfew. Please."

"Ok, fine"

"Cameron, Fang do you have something you wish to share?"

"No, ma'am"

Madame Dabney turned back to the board, and continued teaching. "Why do I feel like tomorrow is going to be physically exhausting?"

"I don't know, why?"

Hours later, at curfew, we were in our dorm, with all of the girls from our class, and Mrs. Leonards. "Ok, so, we are going to have a scavenger hunt set up for the guys, so that six guys will come with us to Disney World. We have to figure out how to do it. So what we were thinking is have ten check points. Two girls will be at the start and two at the finish, and one girl at each check point. The two at the start will give everyone the first clue as to where to go next. We have drawn up a map of the grounds.

We will have them start in the class room. We will have a check point at the lake, the guard house, the forest, Madame Dabney's classroom, the headmistress's office, the P&E barn, the classroom in sub level one, the Library, our dorm, and the top of the highest tower, where the pigeon room is, and the end will be by the big oak in the front, and we will all have commas units. We have reserved until lunch for this. The thing is, we can't make the clues obvious, and each check point has to be in a different language. Liz and Laura will be at the beginning, Tina is by the lake, Jessica is by the guard house, Macey is by the forest Mick will be in Madame Dabney's classroom, Haley is by the headmistress's office, Anna you are in the sub level class room, Bex, you are in our dorm, Andrea you are in the P&E barn, Sarah you are in the library, and Megan you will be in the tower, Max and I will be at the end. We need one clue for each boy for each check point, so that is 140 clues. Fourteen going to each one point, and each person at the point will have one of each. The people at the check points will also have objects, so no one will cheat. Each point will have a different object, which Mrs. Leonards is providing. Let's get going, we have a lot of clues to make." we made the clues all night. It took five and a half hours to write them all in the languages, and pair them to the objects. Each point has a different object. These fourteen different types of objects are fourteen stuffed bears, fourteen Indonesian dollar coins, fourteen Bohemian beaded necklaces, fourteen fake rubies, fourteen marbles, fourteen beanies, fourteen plastic pen sized swords, fourteen green golf balls, fourteen disposable cameras for taking a picture to get the next clue, and fourteen Invisible ink bottles. "At each point the girl gets to pick something that the boys have to do to get the next clue, the only rule to that is that when they are at the Lake, they must take a picture of something of your choosing. At the end, the will have to do some gymnastics move that Max and I will decide on"

**The next day!**

"Alright gentlemen, today, we have a test for you. The girls and I have put something together. Girls, you may go now." all of us except Liz and Laura, and ran to our points. We heard here's and readies for the next three minutes then heard Mrs. Leonards explaining everything. "you will start with the clues, and you will figure out where the next one is, and go to it, and you will have to do something to get the next clue and an object. When you get there, there will be a girl to meet you. Ready?" we heard Liz and Laura handing out the envelopes "go" we heard them tear them open, and a second later start running.

"Fang got to my post" Macey said

"Zach came to mine" came Tina's voice

"Iggy was at mine"

"Derek was here"

"Nick was at mine"

"Grant was here"

"Bryan got here"

"Sam was here"

"Jessie got here"

"Jonas got here"

"Will came here"

"Chris was just here"

"Mark was here"

"Harrison was just here"

And so it went on for hours. No one had shown up at the end. I guess we did make those clues hard. We saw a figure running toward us, and Fang came into view. He stopped and we made him do a front handspring then an aerial then a round of back handspring tuck then a front flip onto his hands where we made him walk a lap on his hands all the way around the big oak five times. I put a medal around his neck and brought him to a long carpet, where he stood, panting and sweaty, waiting for the rest. I walked back just as Zach ran up, and we made him do the same and Max put a medal around his neck and he stood next to Fang. Next came Iggy, then Nick, then Grant, then Jonas, those were our six winners, and they stood on the long carpet, wearing medals after we made them do the same moves. Then Derek, then Sam, then Jessie, the Chris, then Mark, then Will, then Harrison, and finally Bryan crossed the finish line. We made them do the same moves as the others, but they only got ribbons. "Good job everyone. It's almost time for lunch, but I will let Max, Cam, and Bex tell you what winning today meant."

"Ok" I started "so, the three of us put this together with the tremendous help of all the girls, to give the six winners a prize. A prize that I'm pretty sure most of the boys wanted."

"These six winners were the fastest in deciphering clues and the ones with the strongest stamina to take whatever we threw at you, and I'm pretty sure all of you agree that we threw some pretty hard things your way" Bex continued, and everyone muttered their agreement, which put a smug look on all of our faces.

"So the prize that our six winners get is to come, with the girls, on a two week trip to Disney World, Universal Studios, and the beach, on an all expense paid vacation. Good job to everyone, and congratulations to our six winners" we all walked off to lunch, and our guys put an arm around us, and we walked in a twelve person line, arm in arm with my eleven best friends in the world. "I told you I'd figure it out" I said to Fang as we sat for lunch.

"And you did, I love you. You are the best girlfriend ever and the best person ever"

"Love you too" and we went through the rest of our boring day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Bex screamed. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS I WILL KILL THEM!"

"Bex, calm down, it was just a joke"

"JUST A JOKE! THEY SHREDDED ALL OF OUR UNIFORM SHIRTS!" she lowered her voice "What are we going to wear to cover our wings?"

"I'll figure this out...everyone give me your shirts. I'll go to the headmistress." I pulled a hoodie over my head, and everyone handed me their shredded shirts. All of our shirts were sliced. They were still whole, but they were cut in slices up to the arm pits and neck line. Then they were tide at the top and they were all tie dyed. I walked up to the headmistress's office, and just before I knocked I heard her say "come in"

I walked in "Oh, Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"My roommate and I woke up this morning to find all of our uniform shirts ruined" I handed the shirts to her. "Is this all of your shirts?"

"All of mine and my roommates'. What do we do?"

"This weekend, we are having a town day, you can get more then. We got them in bulk from Macys."

"And until then? Ma'am it's Monday."

"Figure something out I guess"

Suddenly I got an idea "ma'am can I have those?"

She looked confused "sure" she handed them back to me.

I ran back to our dorm "well?"

"We can get more this weekend"

"What about this week"

"She said figure it out so I say we make this little prank stylish" we paired our shredded tie dyed shirts with camis and accessories. We took the shreds and cut them thinner, and we curled our hair into spiral ringlets. We picked our neon converse to wear for the entire week. Liz had come up with this special belt that went around our torso and hid our wings without us having to worry about them. "Guys we have ten minutes until breakfast and I'm hungry." Bex moaned.

"Mace, help me braid everyone's hair" I ordered and five minutes later, we were ready.

We were outside of the grand hall and linked arms, strutting in, and taking our seats. "What happened to your shirts? Not that I mind this look." I rolled my eyes.

"Someone decided to pull a prank on us, and they did this to all of our shirts. The headmistress told us to deal with it until the weekend when we go to town."

"Can I see Cameron, Maximum, Rebekah, Elizabeth, and Macey up here please?" we stood up and walked to the podium, where the headmistress stood, waiting for us. "Someone did this to their shirts and I will ask you to come forward. And if you don't, then we will cut the curfew and lifts out at 10:00. If you don't come forward tomorrow, it will be cut more. So please come forward." five girls stood up and came to the podium. Those five girls were Jessica, Hannah, Brook, Megan, and Ella, freshmen and Max's sister.

"Ella!" Max said, obviously annoyed.

Ella looked guilty. She looked away from Max.

"Girls, why did you do this?" The headmistress asked.

"we thought it would be funny" one of the girls said. "They don't look like they mind too much" she mumbled.

"We have to deal with it until this weekend" Max snapped back. "Ella, can I talk to you? Outside the grand hall."

They walked out of the grand hall, but Max turned back and said "Cam, you too please" I ran down the aisle and through the doors after them. "Ella, how could you do this?"

"We just thought it would be a funny prank. We didn't mean any harm!" she tried to defend herself.

"You know better than most that we can't have our backs showing! You know our little problem when it comes to shirts! You have it too! How would you like it if someone destroyed all of your shirts?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking ok! I'm sorry" she started crying, but max and I knew they were fake tears.

"Never do it again, or I swear we will become your worst nightmare." she warned, and Ella nodded and ran off. "I swear! I could ring her neck!"

"It'll be ok Max, we just have to wait a few days, and we will get more uniform shirts"

"I know, I know" we walked back in and ate our breakfasts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so if you didn't read the earlier authors note, I made a huge mistake cuz I accidentally skipped a couple chapters when uploading this story and I fixed it so please read from page 8**

**Chapter 13?**

"Do any of us honestly think that they did this because it would be funny?" Bex asked

"No" we all said together.

"I cannot wait until our trip!" I bursted.

"Same here" Max said, sighing.

"Six days" Macey

"Four hours" Bex

"Thirty seven minutes" I said

"Fourteen seconds" Liz

"I wish it was sooner!" Max sighed.

"Max, this is a weird question, but have you shown Zach yet?"

"Not yet, I just thought of something"

"What"

"Swim suits"

"Oh yeah" we grumbled.

"You are super geniuses but you can't think of a rash guard? Come on! There are super cute ones and we are going to the mall on Friday. Perfect timing since we leave at lunchtime on Saturday."

"where would we be without you Mace?" I asked.

"In a fashion fiasco" She said smugly.

TIME SKIP!

"I like this one" Bex said, holding up a lime green rash guard that had white flowers in a line from the cap sleeves to the neck line, and on the front had black flowers forming the word 'Surfer' and on the back it said 'jealous?'.

"Cute, what do you think of this one?" I held up a turquoise one with white flowers in a line on the bottom, and yellow, pink, and orange swirls that formed a sun, and cap sleeves, and on the back it said, 'you know you love me' in bright pink letters.

"Love it! What about this?" Max held up a red one with two white stripes going from the neck line to the end of the cap sleeves, and three words on the back 'sexy surfer chick' and the number 1 on the front.

"Nice, good choices!" Macey laughed, "what about this?" she held up a dark purple one with surf boards lining the bottom and the front had a sparkly 'girls rule' and on the back 'Deal with it' in bright blue letters.

"Excellent!" Bex and I said together.

"What about this one?" Liz asked, holding up a hot pink one. On the front it said it said 'sweet, shy" and on the back it said 'SEXY!' with sexy in gold curly letters. And it had sunglasses lining the bottom.

"Perfect! Let's go get swim suits, get our shirts, then get back to back." Macey said.

We went to the swim suits, and all picked out bikinis. Mine is black with turquoise leopard spots with turquoise ties on the bottoms. Bex picked a green one with white stripes and white ties on the bottoms. Macey picked a purple one with black polk-a-dots and black ties on the bottoms. Max picked a red one with black swirls and black ties. And Liz got a hot pink one with black zebra stripes on it. We ran and grabbed a LOT of those shirts for school, paid and ran back to the school. We decided to hide the shirts in a passage off of our closet, and we packed our bags. For the rest of the time we hung out in that passage we love so much. Suddenly, the passage door opened. "OMG, what are you doing here?" in the doorway stood Samantha, Jazmine, and Alexis were standing in the doorway of our little alcove.

"SAMMIE!" Sam was like my big sister, though now we are the same height, the first year I was here, she took me under her wing (figuratively and literally) and we were exactly like sisters. Same with Jazmine and Macey, and Max and Alexis, and the rest were just like best friends with them. "JAZ!" "ALEX!" the three of us exclaimed at the same time, leapt up and hugged them.

"OMG what are you doing here?" I asked, a smile etched on my face.

"We asked the head mistress if we could come visit and maybe give a couple lectures in Covert Operations and she agreed!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"OMG THAT'S AMAZING!" Max squealed

"OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Macey exclaimed.

"Guys, its time" Liz said.

"What? Now? But they just got here!"

"Actually, another reason we are here, is the headmistress and the foreign language teacher asked us to come along as chaperones, let's go!" we leapt up and ran to the plane. We were up in the air, and I stood up, everyone looked up at me. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm cramping, I need to stretch."

"Do you mean?" Bex asked.

"Yes"

"Thank god, me too"

"Wait, I've never shown Zach" Max hissed.

"I haven't shown Nick" Anna whispered, wide-eyed.

"I haven't shown Grant" Bex realized

"I haven't shown Jonas" Liz exclaimed, terror stricken.

"Shown us what?" we all looked at each other, and sighed. Will this be the end of their relationships, or will they be cool about it?

"Guys, we have to show you something, and I don't know how you will react" I said. All us girls stood up slowly and stood by me, Iggy and Fang stood up, and stood next to their girlfriends. "Ready?" I asked my friends.

"No, let's go" Max muttered. We all took a deep breath, and slowly extended our wings. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"You…" Zach started

"Have…" Grant

"Wings…" Jonas

"How?" Nick asked

"Right before eighth grade Sam, Alex, Jaz, Bex, Mace, Liz, and I were given a mission, to rescue Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, Ella, and Angel. We were captured, and they experimented on us, giving us wings and special powers, and…" Nick cut me off.

"You guys are freaks" he muttered, and Anna let a tear slip.

"How are we supposed to cope with this?" Zach yelled.

"Why are you showing us this? Now!" Grant screamed.

"Why not before we got serious?" Jonas asked, whispering.

"What?" Max choked out

Fang took a step away from me and Iggy stepped away from Mace. We both looked at them shocked.

"What…" Mace tried

"What are you doing?" they looked at us, "We'll be back" Iggy said. "We'll talk to them" Fang said. And they followed the other guys to the other room!

Tears streamed out of our eyes, and we all broke down (except Sam, Jaz, and Alex) and we dropped to our knees crying. We all held onto each other and the three older girls hugged us.

This went on for about ten minutes then the door to the other room crashed open and Fang shoved Zach and Nick (PS! This is the nick and Zach from the school in Virginia) through the door and in front of us, and Iggy shoved Grant and Jonas at us too. Iggy and Fang stood behind them, fury etched into their faces, and we all looked at the four guys in front of us.

**Fang POV:**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled slamming the door behind me as Iggy and I stormed into the room.

"What are we doing?"

"YES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iggy screamed at them.

"US! We have freaks for girlfriends!" Zach yelled.

"And best friends! You guys are freaks too!" Grant exclaimed

"WHAT YOU HAVE!" I started screaming but stopped and started again. "What you have are four wonderful girls that were attacked, experimented on, and now are trying to hide who they really are. Cami was ridiculed her entire life by two of you, yeah she told me, and all the others were ridiculed for being her friends. We may all be friends now, but none of them have forgotten the ridicule you put them through. And you two, you aren't innocent either! When you guys first came, you ridiculed them too, because of Zach and Nick. They may have forgiven you, but you didn't have to comfort them like Iggy, Sam, Jaz, Alex, and I did. You didn't have to sit in secret passages with them all night while they were curled up in our laps, crying their hearts out because you four were making fun of them. They cried every day, EVERY FREAKING DAY because of you, for that entire year, they cried every day. You may be dating them, but Iggy and I watched the pain you caused, and I saw all that pain and more in their faces right now. They were scared little fourteen year olds that were taken and experimented on against their will and the guys that say they love them no matter what call them freaks and run away! What's wrong with you?" I finished.

"I expected more, and I know they did too. It took a lot of courage for them to show you, I don't care what you think of me, neither of us do, but those girls do, those girls who showed you something they have never shown anyone else, and you respond like their worst fears? I thought you got over yourselves, but I was wrong. What if you were in their position? How would you want them to react? Would you want it to be like this? Or would you want them to understand how hard it is for you and to help you through it? Are you really so self centered that when your girlfriends show how much pain they've been put through and you run away? I can't believe you!" Iggy exclaimed.

We sat there for several minutes, we faintly heard the girls sobbing their hearts out and that broke my heart, then finally Nick looked up at me and said, "Did they really cry because of us?"

"Every day" Iggy repeated my words.

"I don't get it though, why show us now and not before?" Zach asked

"They were scared" I answered

"Scared of what?" Grant pushed

"Scared of your reactions, which you just proved would be their worst nightmares, scared of losing you, scared of having you tell everyone and make fun of them more" Iggy answered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door, staring at them with my cold emotionless stare.

"So, are you going to be the jerks that you were and are being now or are you going to be the best and most supportive boyfriends in the world? Are you going to prove their worst fears right or shut you bad history in the past forever?" I asked.

"Your right" Jonas said

"You have to apologize to them, all of them, Sam, Jaz, and Alex too," Iggy stated, and I nodded.

"Apologize, but…" I got fed up with them and grabbed Zach and Nick on their shoulders, firm enough where they couldn't get away, and Iggy did the same to the other two. I kicked the door open, causing the girls to jump, and threw them to the ground in front of the girls, and Iggy did the same, and we stood behind them, blocking all routs of escape.

"Are you coming in here to call us freaks again?" Sam snarled, holding Cammie protectively.

"No" Jonas muttered

"Or yell at them more for not telling you sooner?" Jaz snarled, hugging a sobbing Macey tightly.

"No" Zach whispered

"Or break up with them over something they had no control over?" Alex snarled as well, holding Max tightly.

"No" Nick replied quietly

"No?" Bex asked from the huddle she, Liz, and Anna were in.

"No" grant said, a little louder than the others. "Bex, I'm sorry, I was a jerk, and I was just shocked. I love you" Bex swallowed, looked at the other girls and crawled over to Grant, who pulled her into a big hug and kissing her, then wiping away her tears.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry, I love you, and nothing will stop that. I reacted badly, and I was stupid, I'm sorry" Jonas said, staring at her pleadingly. She also looked at the girls and then crawled over him, and they hugged and kissed.

"Wait a minute, WAIT ONE DANG MINUTE!" Cam and Mace screamed together. "I thought we were freaks! I thought we were something you could never cope with! I thought if you knew before you wouldn't have dated any of us! You were the ones that ran away from girls that were taken at fourteen, kidnapped, experimented on, put through excruciating pain, and is now a mutant freak that is half bird and half human! So what changed your minds?" Cam said some of it and Mace said some; they had gotten up from their spots in the laps of the older girls, and were glaring at the four guys. Bex and Liz suddenly leapt out of the boys' arms and Max and Anna stood by their side. "Give us one good reason to forgive you! We were put through so much misery because of you, but when you changed we gave you another chance, we allowed our hearts to open to you, and you were just as mean and hateful as before. So go ahead, give us one good reason."

"We don't have a good reason other than we love you, we were surprised and it hit us funny…We really do love you and if you give us one more chance than we will not let you down, any of you" Jonas answered.

"One minute" the girls huddled for a minute, and then turned to the guys, Cam and Macey still taking charge. "We will give you one more chance, if you raise your left hand, right hand over your heart, and repeat these words with your whole heart." All six of us guys did as she said. "I, insert name"

"I, Zachary Goode"

"I, Fang"

"I, Iggy"

"I, Nicholas Samuels"

"I, Grant Newman"

"I, Jonas Anderson"

"Solemnly swear that I will be supportive of my girlfriend until such time that the relationship is terminated" Cam continued

"Solemnly swear that I will be supportive of my girlfriend until such time that the relationship is terminated" we all repeated

"I will not make fun off my girlfriend's wings, powers, or any other thing that they cannot control" Macey added

"I will not make fun off my girlfriend's wings, powers, or any other thing that they cannot control" we all repeated

"I will defend my girlfriend" Cam said

"I will defend my girlfriend" we all repeated

"I will keep my temper in check when it comes to my girlfriend to the best of my ability" Macey continued

"I will keep my temper in check when it comes to my girlfriend to the best of my ability" we repeated.

"I will not cheat on my girlfriend or think of any other girl as being as attractive as my girlfriend" Cam added

"I will not cheat on my girlfriend or think of any other girl as being as attractive as my girlfriend" we repeated

"I will stay true of heart, true of mind, and true of body with my girlfriend and any other girl I may see" Macey said

"I will stay true of heart, true of mind, and true of body with my girlfriend and any other girl I may see" we repeated.

They raised their left hands and put their right on their heart. "I, Cammie…Bex…Macey…Liz…Max…Anna, Solemnly swear that I will be supportive of my boyfriend until such time that the relationship is terminated, I will not make fun of anything my boyfriend cannot control, I will defend my boyfriend, I will keep my temper in check when it comes to my boyfriend to the best of my ability, I will not cheat on my boyfriend or think of any other boy as being as attractive as my boyfriend, I will stay true of heart, true of mind, and true of body with my boyfriend and any other boy I may see." They dropped their hands and we all hugged and kissed our girlfriends/boyfriends, the thre oler girls laughing at us.


End file.
